


Y sobre todo amor...

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Casi Familia [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV Show)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carlos is Autistic, Every ship that's not boring is valid, Francis is a trans boy, I don't know what 'crackship' means, Kid!Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Los Rulos,Francis,Doris and Natalio are orphans living together,being as close as siblings with Melody as their main caretaker.Topa and Lila are interested in adopting kids from the orphanage Topa's brother Arnoldo works at as cocinero.The couple obviously can't take everyone home,will our beloved children be separated? If so,how will they handle it?Carlos' obsession with pochoclos comes since then?





	1. ¿Genialoso o Tristoso? (¿Tangananica o Tangananá?)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm sooo creative I thought of a fic with Older!Francis looking over his past and a kid!fic where Francis grew up with the rulos as siblings,clearly I went with the second one first.  
> I jump around the timeline a little but the main one is:  
> Francis is 13,Natalio is 12  
> Carlos and Doris are 11,the twins are 10.  
> First intention wasn't slash,neither between the kids or Francis/Arnoldo.Here Arnoldo is more of the Father Figure/Mentor he was intended to be,something could still (and does) happen though,my 'father figure' standards are a bit low.  
> Topa/Lila and Arnoldo/Inés Pinaca are married here but just for the sake of the story to work,these pairings are fucking boring and not the focus.

"¡A mi me gusta el tangananica!"

"¡Y yo prefiero el tangananá!"

"¡La mejor frase és tangananica!"

"¡El mejor verso és tangananá!"

13 year old Francis was feeling too old for this,all of this,everything,he was gonna be dead for sure in a few hours and he felt he shouldn't be enjoying this stuff _this_ much.

He tugged nervously at his repasador once again and threw a handful of tomatoes in Carlos' face.

The ginger rulo didn't seem to mind though,it's not as fun to play Food Fight with someone who will eat anything thrown at them instead of being the littlest bit fazed by it.

"Tangananica nica nica nica..."

"Tangananá."

"¡Todo lo explica!"

"¡No explica na!"

Francis and his.... _hermanos,Los Rulos:_ Ricardo,Rolando and Carlos were destroying la cocina de Arnoldo,bringing it all down,singing off the top of their lungs a tune from a children's puppet show very beloved by them AND something Francis also feels he should be too old for.

Flour,pastry,cake batter,fruits,vegetables,spaghetti and meatballs,flores blancas,whichever it was,la cocina de Arnoldo en el Orfanato Nuestro Hogar was covered in it and it was BAD for two very clear reasons:

1) Arnoldo,gran Italian Chef and technically Francis' jefe left the preteen taking care of the kitchen on his own while the brunet boss was away picking up his brother Diego Topa and his sister-in-law Lila at the train station.Orders were clear: "¡Nadie puede entrar en mi cocina!" Well,they didn't just enter the kitchen,they ruined it completely so Francis' days were on a fast countdown.

2) While overhearing some conversations they really shouldn't,the four kids found out that Lila can't have children and the couple was interested in adopting one,so....everyone should look presentable today for the new potential parents,which....they weren't.

Francis was feeling too old for this too.

You see,el Capitán Topa is an icon among Latinamerican children,he's been hosting kid's shows on Disney ever since Francis was born and even before that,so it's a given that _everyone_  at the orphanage wants the once-in-a-lifetime chance of being Capitán Topa's child AND very likely travel all around the world on his famous monorail.

Francis wanted that just as much as the next kid,but he....just gotta be realistic.

"¡¿Cómo vás a ganar si la mejor palabra és tangananá?!" 

"......."

"¿Franciscocho,qué pasa? ¿Por que paraste de cantar? ¡Vamos a perder!"

10 year old Rulo Rolando anxiously jumped around,pinching a suddenly motionless curly-haired preteen whose had a hold so tight on his repasador it looked like he was about to tear it apart.

"Te dijo que con Francis estaría automaticamente en el Time Perdedor." 11 year old Carlos noted to Ricardo in his usual monotone.

"¡No és verdad! ¡Francis és muy cool! Siempre hace nuestras tareeeas de casa y-" tried Rulo Ricardo,going against his own 'Team member'.

"És un nerd."

"Un nerd que siempre te hace pochoclos con jugo de naranja cuando Arnoldazo no le está mirando." pointed out Rolando in the most serious tone he could muster.

"És cierto,son muy ricos,sigan sigan." Carlos bowed his head,admitting defeat.

"¡Francis! ¡Franciscote! ¡Francisquín!"

Rolando snapped his fingers and kept on jumping in front of his older,usually most responsible and composed hermano,but he only snapped out of it when Carlos threw green cake icing in the preteen's head,getting him even messier than he already was,he closed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply.

"Chicos,el Capitán Topa y la señora Lila estarán aquí pronto.Hay que limpiarse,cambiarse para receberlos y lo más importante: Salir de la cocina de Arnoldo,si viren a Doris,digan que intente peinar el pelo de Natalio,ahora necesito que salgan,por favor."

Francis said in a stern,emotionless,almost robotic voice that barely suited him.

"Pero,Franciiiiis...Estaba taaaan divertiiiido...."

"Salgan,ahora."

The tone of voice sounded foreign from Francis' thin lips,very distinct from his usual sugary childlike way,like an alien had overtaken him,which kinda scared the twins away,whom left without a word.

Carlos knew better though,he was harder to fool,they both didn't move an inch from where they stood.

"¿No vas a cambiarse? ¿O intentar limpiar la cocina? No me gusta pero puedo ayud-"

"No és necesario,Carlos,no hay tiempo,Arnoldo ya debe estar por allí,sólo necesito que te vayas,puedes ganar una nueva família hoy,buena suerte."

Now Francis did leave his place to push a very resistant rulo distinto out the door,Carlos and Natalio were already taller than him,despite being younger.

"Pero-"

"Arnoldo dijo nadie puede entrar en su cocina. _Vos sos nadie_."

Carlos' bright blue eyes grew wide,dealing with the red-haired rulo is obviously....distinct from dealing with Rolando and Ricardo,Francis sighed,resignated and gave in to a small smile,gap-toothed and charming as always.

"Te haré pochoclos siempre que vos me visitas,te lo prometo."

With that,the curly-haired preteen locked the door of the kitchen,in case the siblings tried to come back.

"...Siempre te traré tu helado favorito,de frutilla."

"....Vanilla,Carlos.Frutilla és el favorito de Arnoldo,ya te lo dije eso,ahora vaya,por favor."

Francis answered exasperately through the door,wearily leaning his head against it.

"Oh,son fáciles de confundirse,son casi la misma persona." the younger of the two said sarcastically though his tone didn't show it.

Carlos shrugged and Francis could hear the redhead's footsteps getting further away.

He slid to the floor against the doorframe,pulling at his dirty,messy,raven curls,hugging his knees to his chest,taking in the huge mess around him and letting silent tears fall.

Francis just turned 13,that was it,he was too old,his chances of ever getting a new family were over,nobody wants to take care of teenagers,they're harder work than babies and if the cauldron of feelings of all sorts swirling inside him were any indication,adults were absolutely right.

He always felt like he was supposed to be a boy and he actually managed to make everyone around him treat and respect him as one,but now he's pretty sure he's harbouring feelings for Carlos and..... _Arnoldo_? Why didn't he just stay a girl then? It would've been much easier....(or not,Francis is pretty sure it'd still be considered creepy to _like-like_ Arnoldo).

Anyway,his _hermanos_ still had a chance,Francis was part of a very special little family,he has no idea how they didn't get actually adopted yet.

Ricardo and Rolando are two very sweet,hiperactive,talented and actually very distinct twins (despite insisting they're the same),one is very childish,imaginative and rambly,the other's more cool and suave.Both have short but ondulated,raven hair and big,dark brown eyes.

Carlos is very intelligent,observant,sincere and cautious,can appear emotionless but has a big heart,gets defensive when people say he and the twins aren't actually triplets or even related.He has straight,red hair that reaches his shoulders and bright blue eyes.

Natalio has short term memory loss,has this crazy science kid vibe to him,excellent at mechanics and engineering but his passion is music,it's what helps him learn and remember most things,mostly ignored by the others but he's the one Francis knows for the longest,tall and always messy brown hair,warm brown eyes.

Doris is an artista completa,she sings,dances,designs and makes clothes and extravagant outfits out of thin air,she's the most energetic and friendly out of the bunch,her best friend Josefina got adopted recently,which bummed her out a lot,but they still keep in touch.Bright green eyes and light brown hair that's always stylized.

What does good ol' Francis has to offer?

* * *

"¿Carlos,que pasó? ¿Francis estaba muy raro hoy,eh?" Ricardo asked in a curious manner,once el rulo distinto approached them,looking rather uneasy.

"No sé." despite the seemingly uninterested tone,Carlos kept glancing back at the door to the kitchen,Rolando picked up on it.

"¿Piensas que....deberíamos volver y ayudarlo en la cocina?" Carlos nodded once.

"Pero él dijo que nosotros no podimos entrar en la-" Ricardo started.

"¿Y vamos empezar a obedecerlo ahora? ¡És sólo Francis! ¡Nuestro hermano!"

"Tiene razón..." Ricardo replied and they were turning back....

"¡Chicos,ahí están! No sé como se pusieron tan sucios pero hay que cambiarse ahorita mismo.¡Vamos,vamos! ¡Hoy és un gran día!"

Melody surged out of nowhere,pushing the kids in the direction of the dorms instead of the kitchen.

"¡Pero,señorita Melody,hay que buscar a Francis! Todavía sigue en la cocina,¡él tiene que cambiarse también!" Ricardo pulled insistently at the young woman's skirt. 

"No te preocupes,Ricardito,voy a llamarlo." the azafata smiled warmly and ruffled the rulo's hair in a condenscending manner.

"Yo soy Francis." said Natalio who came around when everyone left to do their own tasks.

"Ay,ven conmigo,Natalio,hay que hacer algo con ese pelo." Doris went back to fetch her dear friend.

* * *

"Arnoldo,conoces a eses chicos con la palma de su mano,¿a quien me recomendas?.....Sin contar Francis,por supuesto." Capitán Topa laughed good-heartedly beside the gran cocinero at the passenger seat.

Arnoldo felt a little bit defensive,he had spoken of Francis many,many times before and the Captain had actually already met him and the other kids when he visited the orphanage a few other times but with no intention of adopting just yet.

You could say Arnoldo was being selfish,but he feels like he raised Francis and he should be the one to adopt the preteen,he knows the kid since he was five,loved ballet but insisted on dressing "boy's clothes" and was always playing with the other boys,his only real female friend has always been Doris,mostly because he convinced her to make "boy's clothes" for him in exchange for free treats from la cocina de Arnoldo.

The first time Francis snuck into Arnoldo's kitchen wasn't to take any food or treats like you'd think,oh he was sent there by the rulos to do just that,but the curly-haired boy had decided to make his own food to bring to them,Arnoldo had been furious but sooner rather than later the great chef realized the kid was _different_ from the others,this one was actually _interested_  in learning something useful instead of just messing up his kitchen.

' _A cook makes,a thief takes.'_ the boy had said and it genuinely impressed Arnoldo.Even though the great cook would find out later on it was from some cooking movie from Disney or whatever Francis had just seen.

It's been 8 years since then and Francis had become the assistant (and son) Arnoldo just wouldn't know what to do without.Boy or girl,eating meat or not.

The preteen apprentice was growing into a...very attractive person,maybe the gran cocinero had been thinking about the boy way more often than he should,and even to himself that was deemed worrisome,he had to up the scale of their relationship to somewhere else safer and soon.

He thinks this can solve it. 

Now Arnoldo finally found someone crazy enough to get married to him,la famosa crítica de cocina Inés Pinaca,and that means he can finally adopt Francis but now that he's this close he can't afford to have Topa interested on his protegé too.

"Ya te dijo que Los Rulos son chicos muy buenos y talentosos,puedes hasta empezar una banda con ellos,Capitano."

"¿Los 'trillizos'? No sé si puedo con tanta responsabilidad,Arnoldo." answered Topa in a lighthearted manner,shaking his head.

"És verdad,sólo uno és mejor por ahora,me encanta Carlos.Y...perdon Arnoldo pero hay que admitirse que Francis és una chica un poco rara..." pointed out Lila from the backseat.

"No és una chica." the brunet twins said in unison,sharp glares going the redheaded woman's way.This discussion should've been over years ago.

"Sólo pienso que 'él' és muy joven pa-" the glares intensified and Lila backed out just a little on her seat.

"Pero a él sigue le gustando ballet..."

Topa liked Francis _and_  Natalio but the former,Arnoldo called dibs and the latter....would have to be reminded he's his son every time.

He liked Carlos also but the brunet captain was afraid the blue eyed kid y los rulos would be a package deal.

Los Rulos aren't bad,but from afar you can see they're huge troublemakers.Carlos and Francis seem to be the most responsible and obedient ones,they would be perfect.

Lila,Topa y Arnoldo finally arrived at the Orphanage.

* * *

"¡Francis! ¡Francis! ¡Abra la puerta,por favor! Sólo quiero ayurdarte para que usted pueda encontrar al Capitán...."

Melody herself was so excited con la visita del Capitán,she wishes she could be a niña again just so he would adopt her.She's been knocking at the kitchen's door for a few minutes now,she can see through the window that Francis is indeed inside,cleaning the tabletops painfully slow,unruly hair still green,he's paying her no mind.

"¡Ay,que hago con ese chico! ¡Voy a perder la llegada del Capitán Topa!"

"¿Qué está pasando aqu-í,señorita Melody? ¿Qué comoción és esta en frente a mí cocina?"

Arnoldo startled the caretaker,speaking in the slow drawl he does when he's waiting for someone to admit they're wrong and he's right.

If Arnoldo's already here....

"¿El Capitán ya está acá?"

"Sí,pero-"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CHAÍTO,PERMIIIISO."

The pretty woman fled from the scene in search of the captain,leaving Arnoldo to figure things out himself,actually he had no time for that,hay que hacer comida para los comensales so he tried to open the door to find it locked.

"¿¡Francis,por que mi cocina está trancada?! ¡Abra esta puerta ahora mismo! ¡Hay mucho que hacer!"

"No tiene ni idea." Francis murmured from a spot up the wall he managed to get himself in.No way he wanted to face Arnoldo's wrath or 'sensitivity',even less alone,there was always someone else there for moral support since he almost always took all the blame or twisted it around to make it seem like Arnoldo's fault.Today he was feeling specially alone and helpless.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Nada,Arnoldo,ya voy."

Francis opened the door and took 5 steps back just for safety,bowing his head,breathing deeply and grasping his repasador firmly.The brunet chef's hand went straight to his own heart,feigning he was about to faint.

"....Francis... ¿Qué pasó con mi cocina? ¿Quien hizo todo eso? ¿Acaso usted dejó alguien entrar aqu-í? ¡Ay,por que siempre se equivocas,Francis! Siempre a decepcionarme... Mi pobre corazon..."

Francis shook his head involutarily,by now way too used to 'actuar' to his boss,for once he intended to tell the truth.

"Dejé a los Rulos,señor.Hicimos todo eso los cuatro pero cómo no están,no se preocupes,limpiaré a todo sólo."

With that,Francis was back to his slow,slow work....or so he thought.

"Francis,¿sabes que necesito desta cocina limpia,brillando pronto,verdad?"

"Sí,señor."

"¿Usted sabes que hoy necesito hacer una gran cena especial a la Arnoldo para los invitados Y los niños....¿Verdad,Francis?"

"Por supuesto,señor." the curly-haired teen kept on doing his work very much on autopilot,avoiding Arnoldo's scrutinizing gaze and general direction.

"¿Entonces que haces allí arriba? ¡Vas a buscar Melody y los rulos para que te asistan!"

"No no no no no....No puedo,Arnoldo...."

At that,the gran cocinero got up from his chair,walking slowly to where the boy was,Francis was standing on a chair on his tip toes,trying to reach an inexistent tricky spot behind the wall,his heart beating faster each footstep Arnoldo took,the great chef tried to ignore the part of his mind that kept saying that was a great view,he gulped nervously but went on with his show.

"¿Por que,Francis? ¿Por que no puedes hacer lo que te mando? ¿Hm? ¿Por que sigues desafiandome? ¿Desobedeciendome? Soy tan bueno para usted,nunca te hizo nada de mal..." the gran chef put a thick,strong hand on the teen's slim shoulder,thumb massaging the fabric and skin there,leaning in and whispering lowly in the boy's ear.Francis' body trembled all over,the teen apprentice bit his lip and closed his eyes,inhaling sharply,his own thin fingers rubbing anxiously at his loyal repasador.He was a creep with no family and he would remain that way.

"Ar....noldo,no estoy desafiando a nadie,sólo no puedo llamarlos ahora porque están con el Capitán y-"

"¿Y?"

"Esta és una gran oportunidad que no se pueden perder,señor."

Arnoldo forcefully turned Francis around,searching for answers in the boy's usually very expressive pale face and olive eyes,the curly-haired teen kept on avoiding his mentor's gaze though.

"¿Y a usted?"

"¿Yo qué,Arnoldo?"

"¿Por que no está con ellos?"

"Porque....como puedes ver,hay mucho que hacer en la cocina,señor,permiso...."

Francis jumped from the chair and went for the sink on the other side of the kitchen to start washing dishes and avoid Arnoldo's suspiscious stare at all costs.

The gran chef caught up to him,holding the teen's shoulders firmly in place,calloused hands once again turning him around,forcing eye contact,menacing but loving dark brown eyes against warm,scared and confused brighter ones,Arnoldo said in a low tone.

"Francis,te ordeno que quites esta cosa de tu pelo y tu cara,cambie de ropa y vas encontrar al Capitán que a él te encanta.Despues pienso en lo que haré con usted y los rulos por lo que hicieron a mi cocina,ahora vaya."

A huge,bright smile immediately adorned Francis' features.

"¿En serio? ¿Al Capitán le gusta a mí?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí,él me dijo personalmente!"

"¡Eso és genial,señor! ¡Gracias por decirme!"

Francis held Arnoldo tight,his feet levitating,Arnoldo had one hand on the boy's hips and another trying to pry away some green icing from his thick hair.The teen apprentice sighed happily,jumped from Arnoldo's arms and ran to the door.

"¡Francis,espera!"

"Sí,Arnoldo."

"No te olvides de llamar las señoritas Melody y Harmony para asistirenme en la cocina."

"Sí,Arn-.... ¿Arnoldo,estás seguro que no quieres que me quedes para asistirlo,señor?"

"Sí,Francis.Puedes ir..." Arnoldo trailed off warmly but painfully so.

He felt heartbroken,what if Topa chooses Francis? His assistant will definitely leave this old,dusty kitchen to travel around the world with el Capitán,then they'll barely see each other,but that's good,right? Francis will be the happiest child in the universe and that should be okay with Arnoldo,if you love them,let them go.The teen was pretty much outside,his steps slower than before since now he was a little hesitant to leave the gran cocinero alone.

"¡¡¡FRANCIS!!!" the teen assistant turned around to see a teary-eyed Arnoldo with his arms wide open and a huge,sincere grin on his lips,it was their unspoken goodbye.

Naturally,Francis ran back to him, jumped on his arms and Arnoldo spun him around,giving him a brief kiss on the lips Francis could barely register aside from the moustache tickling him,the kid weighed nothing to the gran cocinero and they both laughed at the awkwardness of it all.

"Mira Francis,sigo demasiado enojado con usted pero en días normales cuando no dejas a los rulos entraren en mi cocina,te quiero muchísimo."

"¿En....serio,Arnoldo?" the words were starting to get stuck on Francis' throat,he could barely believe his ears,Arnoldo nunca és así de amable.

"Sí y te digo más,ahora que tengo una família de verdad,hasta puedo adoptarte y-"

"¡¿EN SERIO,ARNOLDO?!"

"Ay,no és neceario gritarme en la cara,pero sí,el Capitano me dijo que a él te gustaba,pero yo le dijo que ya había empezado el proceso para adoptarlo,entonces...."

By the end of that sentence,Arnoldo had a sobbing to-be-son on his shoulder,so the gran cocinero sat down,arranged the kid comfortably on his lap and started petting thick locks of curly green/black hair.Francis felt like he waited for this moment forever.

The young camarero,still with his eyes closed,put his small hand on Arnoldo's round cheek and reciprocated the kiss,this one still brief but longer than the last one,they both sighed contentedly into it.

"¿Por que no me dijo nada antes?"

"Era una sorpresa y además estes procesos son tan demorados que no quería darte falsas esperanzas si algo sale mal."

"¿Señor?"

"Sí,Francis."

"Pensé que eras una persona muy calmada que nunca se enojaba por nada."

That got the boy a light pull on his current sticky green hair.

"Y lo soy,Francis.Lo soy."

"¿Arnoldo?" the teen camarero's charming grin looked like it was about to break his face in half.

"Sí,Francis..." Arnoldo said rather wearily,Francis' still mostly green face was starting to heat up and look redder and redder so the boy hid it on the crook of Arnoldo's neck,he loves how the man always smells like frutilla,he whispered in his mentor's ear.

"Te quiero más."

* * *

"¿Franciscocho,qué és eso?" 7 year old Rolando jumped on Francis' bunk bed when he saw the boy holding something bright and colorful.

"És un scrapbook o album de fotografias,muy parecido con aquellos que Poppy de los Trolls hace para sus amigos,yo hice uno para los míos.¿Quieres ver?" 10 year old Francis instinctively moved to the side to not get himself or his scrapbook crushed by the nonstopping force that is Rulo Rolando.

"Ay,esa película és para niñas,pensé que eras uno de nosotros...."

"Lo soy....." Francis rolled his eyes.

"¡Yo quiero ver el album,Franciiis!" interjected Ricardo from the bunk above,opposite Francis,seeming to have just woken up from this conversation.

"Yo también,quiero ver si me quedé igual a mis hermanos.Visto que somos iguales." 8 year old Carlos was awake,reading a coloring book on the Cold War,and only now looking up to see what his older hermano had been up to all this time.

"Bueno,dos contra uno,perdiste Rolando..." Francis couldn't help but smirk.

"Libro tonto..." Rulo Rolando scoffed but stayed to see the album anyway.Ricardo got down from his bunk and sat alongside Carlos.

It was one of the handful of times Francis was almost sure Arnoldo was going to adopt him,it's something the raven-haired kid always dreamed of ever since he became Arnoldo's apprentice,he always thought it'd lead up to this and it was an unspoken thing between the triplets,Francis was beside Arnoldo 55% of the time and barely had time to play with them,in their minds Francis could leave with Arnoldo any minute no matter how much the assistant assured them it wasn't a possibility,which....did lead to the siblings sneaking into la cocina de Arnoldo way more often not just to get food but to have more time with Francis,who felt like he was going insane with the lies and stunts he had to pull for the gran cocinero not to find them out.

"Miren,estas son Doris y Josefina en el cuarto que convertiron en camerino con mis trajes y disfraces favoritos que ellas hicieron con sus manos,son muy talentosas,¿verdad?"

The colorful outfits,mirrors and doors jumped out of the page and everyone was impressed,it looked extremely well done.

"¡És muy liiindo,Francis!" Ricardo patted the older kid's back with unnecessary extra force,he winced but payed no mind.

"Por supuesto....pero todavía no sé como Doratita hace para andar con eses tacones tan altos sin lastimarse." Rolando observed and the other three shrugged.

"Oh....¿És por eso que no quieres ser una chica? Te entiendo completamente." said Carlos in his unimpressed monotone and the remaining three stared at him.

"¿Qué dijo? És una buena razón." Carlos shrugged and Rolando kicked his hermano distinto's shin.

"Sigue,Franciscocho." the dimpled twin motioned for Francis to continue before the apprentice literally turned into a living tomato.

"Bueno.....ese és Natalio en el sótano que él convertió en su workshop/sala de musica."

The many,many things Natalio had already fixed for them,including Doris' Samantha doll,Arnoldo's little Ice Cream Van and Rolando's acoustic guitar jumped off the page.

"Impresionante." said a wide eyed Carlos,when did that kid had time to do all this?

"Todo eso és muy lindo,muy bueno,coloriiido,bien hecho y bla bla bla pero ¿donde están nosotros?" Ricardo was getting just a little bit impatient,which did get a small,warm gap-toothed smile from Francis,he was proud of this one.

"¡Sííí!" chorused Rolando and Carlos.

"Tranquilos,chicos,acá están."

Francis turned the page to the music room where the boys frequented 55% of the time,Ricardo loved dancing,singing and playing bass,Rolando also but he prefered the electric guitar,Carlos wasn't that good a dancer or singer but he killed at drums,whenever Francis joined their training or just messing around with instruments sessions he always played the piano or keyboards,he liked to think he was getting quite good at it.

They were all self taught and it was the most beautiful page off the entire album so far,they were all speechless,even Ricardo.

Even though it wasn't Francis' personal favorite page,he did put a lot of time and thought into it,the rulos can be just as hard to please as Arnoldo sometimes which means this silence was deafening to him.

"Chicos,chicos,¿qué les parece? ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Olvidé algo? Desculpenme si olvidé alguna cosa,yo lo hice todo en una semana y-"

"Espera,espera.... ¿Lo hice todo eso....en una semana?" Rolando quickly interrupted.

"S-sí,menos que eso talvez..."

"Muéstranos las otras paginas." Rolando continued and Francis obliged,not really getting where his dimpled hermano was heading.

Next one was Melody and her little sister Harmony at the park with their own carritos helping people all around them with big,creative gadgets that jumped off the page.

"¡Magnífico! ¡És igualiiito! ¡Todos lo son!" said a stunned Ricardo.

"Mira como Harmony se quedó tan hermosa..." both Francis and Carlos rolled their eyes at Rolando.

Harmony had the same age as the younger twins and would come to the orphanage to help Melody quite often.Rolando kept staring at her and Francis cleared his throat to continue.

"De todos modos.... la ultima pagina és...."

"La Cocina de Arnoldo." the trillizos said in unison,adopting Carlos' unimpressed tone.

"¿Como lo sabían?" Francis was genuinely surprised.

"És la ultima." answered Carlos bluntly.

"Y....su cocina no habría aparecído todavía...." Ricardo felt the need to complement.Francis finally turned the page.

It was a perfect little replica of Arnoldo's colorful kitchen,it had all kinds of fruits,vegetables and food ingredients jumping off the book,pans and pots hanging by the ceiling,Arnoldo looked so proud with his arms open,you could almost hear him singing his tarantela while unexpectedly holding onto Francis' lifted up feet,in each corner there was a hidden rulo: Ricardo by the sink eating a framboesa,Rolando by the fridge eating carrots and Carlos under the table with his pochoclos.Everyone laughed hard,Carlos obviously the loudest.

Melody seemed to surge out of magic on the door to the four kids' dorm.

"¿¡Francis,todavía sigues en la cama?! Arnoldo está a esperar que lo asistas en la cocina hace un rato,honestamente estamos todos con hambre y él se rehusa a empezar sin usted,pero si estás enfermo-"

"No no no,estoy bien,señorira Melody,ya voy."

"¡Chaíto!" the helpful young woman left as quickly as she barged in.

Francis got up and closed the book,getting his 'uniforme de camarero' from where it was hanging,he lost track of time with los rulos again and Arnoldo definitely would be _sensitive_ about that.

"Francis,el album de fotografias estuve muuuy lindo,fantástico,con todos aquellos detalles,mi osito,la muñeca,los pochoclos y todo más pero....¿porque lo hiciste?" Ricardo asked like he already knew the answer,the triplets had gotten to the same conclusion.

"Nos va a dejar.Arnoldo finalmente va a adoptarlo y nos va a abandonar." Carlos squinted his blue eyes and said in an accusing monotone.

"¡Chicos....no és verdad! Todavía no és cierto que-"

"Entonces és media verdad,¡ya está en el camino de la puerta! ¡Traicionero!" Rolando didn't want to mean it literally,but yeah,Francis was literally at the door.

"Somos cuatro hermanos,cuatro mosqueteros.Pensé que nosotros nos quedaríamos juntos por siempre..."

Ricardo was already crying on Rolando's shoulder.

"¿Vés lo que hiciste? Vaya, _Arnoldo_ le está esperando,falso hermano."

Rolando had hugged his twin closer to his chest,small hand going to the sweet kid's raven hair identical to his own,speaking with as much venom as a 7 year old could muster,Carlos hit the door in the older boy's face.Francis wanted to stay and reason with the triplets but he was already late to face the 'sensitivity' del gran cocinero,he hoped Arnoldo wouldn't forget to tell him the big news he had for today,he sighed.

"...Permiso."

* * *

Two hours later,they were on the bus to school,the triplets chatting in one side of the bus,Francis alone and silent on the other side,clutching at the hen of his uniform as a habit.

Lunchtime at school,Doris,Josefina,Natalio and Francis were sharing a delicious Veggie Pizza with mushrooms and catupiry,obviously,a la Arnoldo,Francis had just shown his scrapbook to them and they loved it,even Natalio recognized his page but nothing seemed to up the assistant's mood.

Los Rulos on the other side of the playground had been stuck with nasty cafeteria food,they were trying to conform to their fate,if Francis and Arnoldo really were about to leave,this is what they'll be stuck with forever.

Their conformism didn't last long,sooner rather than later they were already behind a tree and some bushes listening in to Francis and their friends' conversation while trying to sneak in some actual good food.

"¿Entonces que gran notícia tenía Arnoldo para vos?" Josefina asked Francis while Doris kept rambling on about the time Arnoldo let her help in the kitchen when she was terrified of a huge storm and how amazing it would be to get adopted by him or by a great fashionista who could be her mentor.

"Doris,chicos no és nada de que están pensando,no sé porque siguen hablando de eso,pero...la gran notícia era otra cosa,ahora me vas a pagar con dinero.Arnoldo no vas a adoptarme ni nunca lo hará,aveces pienso que él ni me quiere y sólo tolerame.Permiso..."

Francis got up and walked away,slow and crestfallen like he had been all morning,food left almost untouched.

Carlos ran to reach Francis' plate but his conscience was heavy and he didn't feel that hungry anymore,Ricardo took it from him and he and Rolando ate it anyway,despite the glares from the rest of the group minus Natalio.

"¿Qué? Arnoldo no iba a querer que desperdiciemos su comida,¿cierto?" 

"És verdad." Carlos took a guilty bite.

"¿Quien és Arnoldo? Podría jurar que habia otro chico con nosotros,¿él era Arnoldo?" Natalio seemed to just tune in into the conversation.

"No,era Francis y me parecía muy triste.... ¿Ay chicos,qué hacemos?" asked an impatient Doris taking the food away from them.

"....No sé,Dorita,en realidad estamos muy aliviados que se vá a quedar y...." trailed Rolando,giving up on his train of thought when he realized her fiery green eyes.

"¿Cómo pueden ser tan estupidos y egoístas? ¡Ugh!" Doris was slapping all three of them with as much force as she could gather,which was a lot more than the boys thought it was.Josefina involutarily thought about stopping her friend but she realized soon enough she agreed with the aspiring fashionista.They were being really selfish by not wanting Francis to have a real father for once.

Arnoldo could be very strict and harsh with the kids but he also could be fun and loving when he wanted to and they all know he clearly already loves Francis like a son,besides his food is amazing,best part of the day.

Both Josefina and Doris were suspecting los rulos had sabotaged Francis' chance of getting adopted by the one person he loves and admires the most and that would be unforgivable.

"¿Miren,donde queda la secretaria?" 

"Por allá,Natalio..." Doris tiredly stopped to point to the left and see her forgetful friend naturally go the other way.

"Yo debería ayudarlo a-" started Rolando.

"Fijate,fijense los tres.¿Qué hicieron pa' que el señor Arnoldo no adopte más a Francis?"

"¡Doris,te juramos no hicimos nada! ¡No dijimos nada pa' que Don Arnoldo se enojase con Francis o nosotros! No desta vez...." Ricardo pleaded.

"Él tiene razón,no dijimos nada a Arnoldazo pero sí a Francis..." Rolando bowed his head in shame.

"Voy a extrañar los pochoclos." Carlos mimicked his hermanos' gesture.

"Miren,chicos,hay una gran chance que Francis pedió para quedarse por nosotros cuando en realidad quería irse,entonces...." Josefina said slowly,with a little more patience,like you would speak to a toddler.

"Hay que hablar con él,desculparnos....y dejarlo ir." Ricardo concluded surprisingly wisely and the girls nodded.

* * *

_Rolando and Ricardo didn't find Francis at the class he was supposed to be in (History) so they followed Carlos to the Art Room where the curly-haired kid was learning how to do Origami with Natalio (who was the first to find him)._

_"No sé,Natalio,a Arnoldo no le gusta que yo vea Lazytown.No le gusta cómo Sportacus llama a las frutas de 'Dulces Deportivos' para hacerlos más atraentes para nosotros,'Dulces Naturales' suena mucho mejor y-"_

_"¡Aaaayyyy,Franciscote,Francisquín! ¿Cómo estás en ese gran y soleado día,eh?" Rolando barged in,his natural suaveness faltering just a little._

_"Hola,chicos.Rulo Rolando....¿Qué hacen aquí? Lo único que está en el lugar cierto és Carlos." Francis had an unimpressed grin and raised eyebrow adorning his features._

_The trillizos kept nugding each other to speak first,Carlos got out of their way and did so._

_"Fuimos malos y egoístas,queremos que nos perdone,si posible."_

_"Bueno...."_

_"Hay que decir a Don Arnoldo que sí se va,¡nosotros nos quedaremos muy bien! ¡Hasta le escribiremos muchííísimas cartitas!" Ricardo complemented._

_"¿Chicos,de qué están hablando?" Francis was genuinely confused and now so where the triplets,Natalio's origami was turning out amazing though._

_"....Doratita y Josefina nos dijeron que vos dijo a Arnoldini que se quedará aún que quieras irse con él." explained Rolando._

_Francis ran a hand through his thick locks,his origami was turning out awful so he gave it to Natalio to fix it,who gladly took it._

_"Rolando,chicos... Arnoldo realmente no vás a adoptarme,sólo me dió un empleo,un empleo que talvez no sea legal ya que sólo tengo 10 años,pero fue eso....sólo eso." Francis sighed deeply,reaching for another piece of paper to try again._

_The kids sympathized and engulfed Francis in a huge group hug even Carlos and Natalio joined in._

_"Sentimos mucho,Francis." Ricardo said sincerely._

_"Yo iba a tener más espacio pa' mi cama y mi espejo..." Fake-lamented Rolando._

_"Podría vivir sin tus pochoclos." completed Carlos._

_"Talvez Natalio pueda adoptarte.Preguntalo." said the forgetful boy,sincerely,everyone laughed,even Francis for the first time that day._

A teary-eyed Carlos laughed quietly to himself,he had three items on his lap: Ricardo's osito de peluche,Francis' old scrapbook and Rolando's old,antiquated _WalkMan_ ,the red-haired kid's heart beat faster and he tried to recompose himself when he heard a sweet,unique,very familiar voice call out to him. 

"¡CARLOS! ¿Carlos,que haces aquí solito? ¿No deberías estar con los otros rulos,Lila y el Capitán?"

A breathless but mostly cleaned up Francis spotted Carlos outside,hidden behind an apple tree in the far corner and naturally ran to him,sitting beside him,all kids were inside the building,not wanting to miss the chance of meeting Capitán Topa.

"No voy a ningun hogar sin mis hermanos." the rulo distinto held Ricardo's teddy bear close to his chest and Francis took notice of the other items,taking the well-kept scrapbook in his hands.

Francis actually hasn't seen it in years,so Carlos had it with him all along?

"¿Entonces el Capitán sólo quiere a vos?" Carlos nodded and closed his eyes,inhaling sharply.

"Tenemos que hacer algo,no podemos dejarlos sólos aquí...."

"..... _¿Tenemos?_ ¿Quieres decir que....?" realization downed on Carlos' watery,big blue eyes which instantly grew wide.It's happening.

"Sí,Arnoldo.Y él también me dijo que el Capitán le dará un empleo en su monorriel y.... ¡yo voy a acompañarlo!"

Francis was practically jumping to the moon,but Carlos wasn't following his enthusiasm just yet.

"....Tristoso...."

"¡Nos quedaremos todos juntos si el Capitán adoptar ustedes tres!" at that,Carlos' bright eyes did sparkle again,a mischievous smirk slowly adorning his handsome features.

"Genialoso,gané la apuesta."

"......¿Qué apuesta?"

"Rulo Rolando apostó que otro alguién te iría adoptar y Arnoldo se pondría contento con eso,sabíamos que iba a perder." both grinned wide.

"Rulo Ricardo apostó que en un bello día con mucho sol,Sportacus o el Capitán Topa venían a nuestro humilde Orfanato y adoptarían a los 6.Y Arnoldo haría una graaan fiesta." Francis had a bigger smile on his face at that but still wasn't ideal.

"¿Y vos? ¿Cual fue su apuesta?"

"....No entiendo porque mis hermanos pensaron que a Arnoldo le encantaría que vos se fuíste,él siempre te quise mucho pero és muy cobarde-"

"¡Oye! ¡Más respeto con mi nuevo padre!"

".....Aposté que sí,vos serías adoptado por Arnoldo pero sólo cuando otro alguién muy importante tuviste interese en vos."

"....Parece cierto,¿pero cómo sabías que el Capitán Topa tenía interese en mí? ¿O sólo yo no lo sabía?"

"Seguía preguntando por vos." Carlos shrugged.

They both got up and dusted themselves,hoping to find Topa and beg him to adopt the twins also.

"És bueno que Arnoldo finalmente te vás a adoptar,estaba empezando a pensar que vos tenía un crush en él o vice versa,eso sería muy raro y asqueroso...."

"......¿Q-Qué?.....¿P-Por que pensarías algo a-así?" Francis looked like he couldn't believe his ears,but if he was older he'd be having a heart attack,for now all he could do was tug at his repasador harder.

"1)Estás tartamudeando y sudando 2)Miras a él como Ricardo miraba a Harmony,como Rolando mira a Ricardo o....como yo miro a vos y al Capitán."

It was time for Francis' big olive brown eyes to grow wide,staring intensely at Carlos,who gulped,said "Apa" and ran away,walkman and bear still in hands.

"¡CARLOOOOS,VUELVE AQUÍ! Hay que hablar de- oof"

Francis tried to run after him but quickly hit something wall-like and fell back on the grass,scrapbook flying from his hands.

"¿Francis? ¡No te he visto todo el día! ¿Estás bien?"

Capitán Topa had a huge,friendly smile on his round face,the brunet man held out his hand for the teen apprentice to take.

"...Estoy,gracias Capitán.Espero que estés teniendo un maravilloso día,ahora necesito encontrar a Carlos,permiso...."

Carlos likes him back! That would whisk away his disturbing thoughts about Arnoldo! (But he also mentioned the Capitán...?)

"Espera,Francis,también lo estoy buscando y...a vos.... ¿Eso és suyo? ¡És fantástico!"

Topa was about to follow the young apprentice but not before fetching the scrapbook on the floor and taking a look.

"Sí....son yo,mis amigos y sus passiones,pero hizo hace mucho tiempo,no és tan bueno...."

"¿Estás bromeando? És lindo,resume a todos ustedes muy bien,sos muy talentoso,Francis,te felicito,estoy muy orgulloso de vos."

Topa patted Francis' shoulder firmly and gave the boy a warm smile,the assistant hugged the man tight in response,he barely knew what to say,he was never this praised by Arnoldo even less for something so trivial.

"Muchas gracias,Capitán,usted és muy amable.Si sólo fuera posible que pudieras adoptar a todos nosotros...."

The kind captain sighed deeply and closed his eyes while holding an almost sobbing Francis to his chest,lightly petting the boy's thick,curly hair.

"Francis.....te confieso que los quiero muchísimo a todos."

What was he doing? He couldn't just go and break apart the special bond these children have.It's all or nothing.

Something made the captain wonder,he pulled back a little and asked the raven haired preteen,looking him in the eyes.

"Yo pensé que Arnoldo ya tenía te dijo que-" 

"Sí,lo hizo,Capitán,y estoy muy,muy feliz,en serio,esperé por eso mi vida entera,pero..."

"Pero...." Topa trailed off.

"Tengo miedo que Arnoldo no sea tan bueno padre como és jefe." the curly-haired teen admitted,looking down.Topa sighed deeply and ran a hand through his own short,curly brunet hair.

"Mira,Francis,admito que no conozco a Arnoldo por tanto tiempo como a vos,pero sé lo cuanto te quiere aún que no le digas o demonstre mucho..."

Francis nodded and gave the Captain a warm,charming,sincere smile.

* * *

"¡Carlos! ¡Carlititos! ¡Ahí estás vos!"

"¡Carlos,estabamos preocupados! ¡Oye,mi osiiito!"

Carlos had stopped running when he got closer to la Cocina de Arnoldo where he knew his brothers,Melody and the others had gone to help the gran cocinero.He was watching Topa and Francis' affectionate interaction from afar,he wasn't stupid,the lanky redhead knew that he and the other Rulos weren't the Capitán's first option,it was Francis.

And Carlos couldn't blame the joyful man,but damn,that jealousy.He wanted Topa all to himself,he wanted Francis all to himself.

Why can't he just have both to himself y listo?!

He gave them one last look and followed his siblings in the direction of the kitchen.

"¿Sabes donde está Franciscocho? Pensé que lo encontraríamos en la cocina de Arnoldo pero no."

"Está con el Capitán,se unirá a nosotros pronto." Carlos said in an emotionless tone,striding ahead.

"Carlos,te juramos que nosotros nos quedaremos muy bien,todavía tenemos a Francis y-"

"No,no lo tienen,el Capitán llevará a mi y Arnoldo llevará a Francis.Ustedes se quedarán viejos y sólos en este podrido lugar." Carlos interrupted Ricardo sharply and ran ahead.

The twins stayed in place and stared at each other,expressions saddening each second.

"¿Rolando,que haremos?" Rulo Ricardo's big,warm brown eyes were starting to well up.

"Lo que nos resta hacer,estar felices por ellos,siempre serán nuestros hermanos."

Rolando held Ricardo impossibly close,hand instinctively going to the rulo tierno's hair,Rulo Ricardo was openly sobbing but Rolando let only one tear fall.The twins suddenly felt themselves being engulfed by a bigger force,Topa had listened to the last part and was holding onto 2/3 of the trillizos for dear life,Francis soon joined them,then Carlos,Natalio and Doris.

Arnoldo,Melody,Harmony and Lila had come outside to see the commotion,el Capitán winked to Lila and his hermano,he had made his decision,his monorail was too big anyway.

"Ay no" was Lila's only reaction while the others joined the hug.

"Permiso,¿donde queda la Cabina de Control del Capitán?"

"¡Por allá,Natalio!"

"Gracias,son todos muy amables." Natalio had a big,goofy grin on his face,oblivious to everyone and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep revising this at every bit of new info about these characters comes to me (like I just learned Francis loves ballet,like of course he does,so that's added in) keep an eye for stuff like that.  
> And I haven't watched 'Flor de Bievenida' yet,so I don't know how either Arnoldo's date with Inés went,how Francis felt about it or what Inés thinks of Francis,so once I learn all that,it should be interesting;


	2. Vanilla/Frutilla,Twin Salad y Pochoclos (Porque Yo Te Quiero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis' Scrapbook from 'El Camarero Misterioso' wasn't supposed to play this big a part but well....  
> Here it’s supposed to be bigger and way more detailed than on the show, Francis was a kid and had a little bit more time (even if he already had Arnoldo pestering him).  
> Rolando/Carlos had killer chemistry in 'Bromas Pesadas' but Rolando/Ricardo are the actual twins,man.Twins are always hot.  
> I obviously called them 'Twin Salad bc of their 'Frutas vs Verduras' fight.

_"¡Arnoldo,Arnoldo! ¡Mira eso! ¡Mira lo que hizo! ¡A todos en la escuela le encantaron muchísisisímo!"_

_A happier than ever 10 year old Francis was jumping all over la cocina de Arnoldo with a big,colorful scrapbook in hands,the gran cocinero sighed wearily but didn't stop hand-drying his dishes to even glance at the enthusiastic boy._

_"Estoy seguro que sí,Francis.Así que no sé si lo notaste,pero todavía hay mucho que hacer en esta cocina y no hay tiempo para salir saltitante por aquí o allá y esas tonterías.¡Al trabajo!"_

_"Sí,señor..."_ _the young boy's demeanor and good mood changed drastically,of course Arnoldo wouldn't care about silly school projects like this,why does Francis even bother._

_With his head down,the young apprentice put his book down far on the table and went to work.Arnoldo did glance at it for a few seconds but when he looked in it's direction again it was gone._

"¿Arnoldo,ya he visto eso?" Capitán Topa put the big,colorful scrapbook on the table in front of the gran cocinero who looked at it with great disinterest.

"Ay,Capitane,talvez.... no tengo tiempo para eso...."

"¿Sabes de quien és?" el Capitán ignored Arnoldo's complaints and ill will and continued.

"Ay...¿Doris? ¿Los Rulos? ¿Natalio? ....¡No sé!" the great chef wasn't having any patience for this.What does the Captain want from him?

 _"...Pero si sé,pero si sé,cuantos dedos hay en las manos-"_ Topa started singing and gesturing with his fingers.

"...¿Francis? ¿ _Mi_ Francis? Muestrame eso,dame aqu-í." Arnoldo's interest was piqued instantly,he snatched the thing off the Capitain's hands and started to go through the pages,critically analyzing them and looking even more amazed every turn,the brunet captain smirked.

"¿Francis hizo....todo eso...sólo?"

"Sip,cuando tenía diez años." the gran cocinero's mouth was agape.

"Pero....él nunca me mostró nada de eso o sus otros proyectos en la escuela....mira lo guapo que estoy,eso que tengo en mis manos és....genialoso,cómo diría Carlos."

"Arnoldo,hablé con Francis más temprano y tengo algunas preguntas."

"¿Que preguntas? ¿Que él dijo? ¿Dijo que soy un mal cocinero? ¿Dijo que-"

"No,no,tranquilo,sólo....¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vos dijo a Francis que lo quieres?-"

"Hoy-"

"¿Que estabas orgulloso de él? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo felicitó en algo 'trivial'? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste a ver un simple teatrito de la escuela en que él sólo fue el árbol?"

"Bueno,yo soy muy ocup-"

"¿Sabes que a él le encanta bailar? ¿Tocar el piano? ¿Qué le encanta hacer magia? ¿Jugar Badmington? 

"¿Qué diablos és-" 

"Arnoldo,Francis és un chico muy especial y él te adoras,te vás a seguir adonde vayas,pero si realmente vás a adoptarlo,hay que empezar a actuar cómo un padre para él."

"Francis dijo a usted que no soy-"

"No,pero...hay que admitirse que..."

"Ay,lo entiendo,no sé cual fue su ultima tarea de matematica,de quien está enamorado en la escuela y cosas de padre así,le prometo que me esfuerzaré más." the capitán and the cocinero shook hands.

"¡Muy bien! Eso que me gusta oir,ahora....tengo una propuesta para vos...."

* * *

"Franciscocho,necesito de un gran favor suyo."

12 year old Francis was casually strolling by the school hall,heading for his locker when he was shoved into a storage closet by a surprisingly strong 9 year old Rulo Rolando.

"....¿Que sería?...."

"¿Conoces a Harmony,la hermanita de Melody,cierto?"

"Por supuesto...."

Francis trailed off,the curly-haired preteen was afraid of where this conversation was going.The twins kept trying to get Harmony's attention ever since she first came in.

At that point,the young rulo took his hands off Francis' light blue sweatervest,put them on his own pockets and started looking down.

"Bueno....¿Sabes que a nosotros dos nos gusta muchísimo a ella,verdad?"

"¿Rolando,adonde quieres llegar con eso? No tengo tiempo,si me tardo ya sabes lo tanto que Arnoldo se va a poner-"

"Sensíble,lo sé,no te preocupes,Francisquín.Sólo....tengo algo que confesar."

"Dale." the older boy crossed his arms over his chest,leaned against the dusty wall and gave Rolando his best 'Challenging Eyes".

"Ricardíni me dijo que nunca ha besado a nadie antes de Harmony tener besado a él hoy y por supuesto,me reí por el resto del día,pero-"

"Vos también nunca ha besado a nadie y.....¡¿Harmony hizo qué?!" Francis was smirking,eyebrows raised higher,until everything Rolando had just said settled in.When did this happen?! 

"¡Sí,ay Francis,eso és tan vergonzoso! ¡Justo yo que soy el más guapo! ¿Por que ella escogió a él?" the older boy just rolled his eyes at the 'guapo' of the trillizos' dramatic manner.

"1) Ustedes tienen 9 años,no hay que preocuparse con esas cosas.... 2) ¿Por que Harmony besó a él? y 3) ¿Qué yo tengo que ver con todo eso exactamente?" at that,Rolando's smile grew wider than the Chesire Cat's and _now_  Francis wasn't liking it one bit.

"¡Ay,Rolando,mira que lástima! Realmente tengo que irme ahora,permiso...." Francis wasn't lying...he tried to get to the door.

"¡Franciscocho,por favor,és sólo un pequenito favorcitito de un hermano pa' otro!" Rolando pleadingly held the older boy's thin wrist.

"¡Hermanos no se besan!" Francis pulled his hand back.

"¡Por eso no puedo preguntar a Ricardo! (y porque él sabería que sería pa' no hacer nada equivocado mientras beso a Harmony...)" Francis groaned,how does he get away from this? He's so close to the door too...

Sweet freedom that would be,Arnoldo's complaints from him being late sound amazing right about now.

"¿Y por que yo? ¿No hay nadie más? ¿Doris? ¿Natalio? ¿Carlos?"

"Bueno.... Doratita está muy enferma hoy y vos sabes,hasta perdió su gran role de Reina,muy trágico.... Carlos...és nuestro Sheldon,ni creo que sea humano,Natalio... no és una mala idea,no lo recordaría,pero..."

"Pero...."

"¡No sé por que haces tanto causo,Franciscote,lo haces con Arnoldo todo el tiempo! Por eso te busqué.¡És el más viejo dentre nosotros Y tiene experiencia!" Francis' light brown/olive eyes grew larger with each word,instinctively he pulled at the hen of his vest.

"Arnoldo y yo....¿Qué? ¡Nunca nos besamos! ¡¿Estás loco?!"

Francis huffed,by his point of view he wasn't lying but Rolando's eyes and smile were knowing.

"Veremos...haré un teste,cuando Harmony besó a Ricardo por tener encontrado su muñequita,hizo....esto."

Rolando had trembling thin fingers lightly wrapped around a few strands of Francis' gelled up rulos,closed his eyes and touched the young apprentice's lips with his own.

That was all,a simple touch of lips that lasted around 3 seconds.Francis was speechless,not that he had time to react,Rolando bit his own bottom lip.

"Y....cuando....Arnoldete te besas és algo así..."

"Arnoldo nunc-"

Rolando had his fingers now pressed as firmly as he could on Francis' cheek,his thumb massaging it affectionately,stare so genuine and loving on his dark brown eyes,it was just like Arnoldo and it was scaring the apprentice to his core.

Francis knew what was about to happen,they closed their eyes,bopped noses,it always makes the camarero giggle and that's when Rolando (Arnoldo?) takes the chance to (not) kiss the responsible preteen for about 5 seconds.

It was good for a starter,maybe Rolando did go to Natalio or Carlos first,speaking of....

"¿A quién ustedes están buscando?"

"A Francis y Rolando,Natalio,ya te diciiiiiiimos..."

"¿Rolando Natalio? Me gusta este nombre,talvez estejas acá."

Obliviously,Natalio opened the door to the small storage closet,Carlos' books fell to the floor with a loud thud,his pale blue eyes large due to the scene he witnessed.

"Apa."

"Hola,perdonen la interrupción pero ¿quién de ustedes és Rolando Natalio y saben donde queda la secretaria?"

"¡Natalio!" Ricardo gritted his teeth.

Carlos,accompanied by Natalio and Ricardo were looking for their remaining 'siblings' since Francis had given them the idea of giving Doris 'Un Día de Reina',they'd build things like a crown,scepter and a royal cape at the Art Room,and.... maybe convince Arnoldo to make her favorite dish for dinner,spaghetti with spinach sauce.

Francis and Rolando were startled and jumped from each other immediately like they had gotten an electric shock,the older boy was the first to recover...sort of.

"La....secretaria és para allá,Natalio.Y yo tengo que irme para allí,permiso..."

Francis answered,trembling nervously,his pale complexion impossibly red,he avoided the stares from everyone and fled the school in a matter of seconds.He wouldn't be able to look Arnoldo in the eyes all day either.

".....¿Qué pasó aquí?...." asked a stunned Rulo Ricardo while Carlos shakily picked up his books.It wasn't one of his better days,first Ricardo and Harmony,now this.

* * *

_"Soy Arnoldo,el gran cocinero,un artista de la cocina...."_

_"Él és Arnoldo,el gran cocinero,cocinar a él le fascina...."_

_Francis was a tiny 5 year old who had just gotten his tiny,cute little Camarero/Apprentice uniform,his first 'Official Work Day' beside Arnoldo and....by his point of view,he was just having lots of fun,singing,dancing and being carried around to fetch things by the gran cocinero.The boy knew nothing about cuisine but the song was catchy and he loved the new uniform._

_"¿Donde están las cacerolas?"_

_"¡No sé!"_

_"¿Donde puso el cucharón?"_

_"¡No sé!"_

_"¿Donde guardo los coladores?"_

_"¡No sé!"_

_"¿Donde está mi tenedor?"_

_"¡Ahí,phew!"_

_At that,Arnoldo smiled warmly and petted the little kid's head.The....boy was the cutest thing he'd ever seen,made the gran cocinero himself want to raise children of his own or just....adopt this one.Big snaggle toothed smile,bright olive eyes,thick curly hair and an eagerness to learn everything around him.This was the one,his protegé._

_"¿Cuanta harina uso en la masa?"_

_"¡No sé,no sé,no sé!"_

_The newly apprentice jumped from Arnoldo's arms on the table and started doing his own simple coreography (which was driving Arnoldo insane already)._

_"Pero sí sé,pero sí sé,cuantos dedos hay en las manos.Pero sí sé,pero sí sé,cuantos dedos hay en los pies..."_

_Francis raised his little feet and Arnoldo took them,turning the boy upside down,making him have a fit of giggles._

_"Son....diez."_

_Francis looked so proud of himself for knowing,at least,that.Arnoldo pinched the kid's ears and bopped noses with him,the new assistant giggled again,looking up at the man and Arnoldo's smile grew brighter,those were easier,innocent times...no dilemmas,no forbidden second interests..._

_"Vás a aprender mucho conmigo,mi pequeño saltamontes."_

"Francis,escuchame,sólo te dijo por su próprio bien,ahora que serás mi...sobrino.Sus documentos siguen diciendo que sos-"

"...Una chica."

"Y no puedes cambiarlo hasta que tenga...."

"La edad,lo sé.Pero mi caso és distinto porque cuando Arnoldo adoptarne podrás-"

"Eso,por eso tengo miedo que estés cometiendo un gran error-"

Francis raised a finger to finally silence the woman who's been walking and gesticulating in circles for what seemed like an eternity,the curly-haired teen wanted to cry.They've had conversations similar to this a handful of times,but during this one,his mind wandered back somewhere important for once.

"¿Lila,sabes cual fue el día más importante de mí vida? ¿El día más _feliz_ de mi vida? ¿Mi vida entera?"

"No y no sé como eso és relevante para lo que estoy diciendo a vos pero prosiga."

This.... woman,this arrogant,know-it-all,tan empecinada y caprichosa.What does _Captain Topa_ see in her? (his mind wants to argue that that's just like Arnoldo,but oh well...)

"El día en que Arnoldo me oficializó como su aprendiz y camarero-"

"Entiendo,pero-"

"La chiquita chaqueta,lo chiquito delantal y _pantalones_ que me dió.Yo tenía 5 años cuando eso se pasó,no me dió una saya y presilla para el pelo,me dió pantalones y una t-shirt con un moño.Las personas pueden decir que Arnoldo és muy empecinado y caprichoso,pero siempre...."

"Francis-"

The teen apprentice was openly sobbing,finally letting tears fall uncontrollably,Lila wasn't sure what to do,she wasn't as close to....him as Topa,Arnoldo and Los Rulos seemed to be but she knew he was very important to them so she awkwardly patted his shoulder in,hopefully,support.

"Él siempre me vio como veo a mi mismo,como realmente soy,no lo que alguno documento estupido dijo a usted."

"Francis-"

"Arnoldo lo entendió cuando yo tenía 5 años,mis dientes se estaban cayendo y me gustaba bailar todas las canciones de Floricienta. _¿Por que eso és tan difícil para usted?"_

Lila didn't know how to answer.

"¡Oye,Lila! ¡Acá está! Arnoldo y yo-... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Francis,está todo bien? ¿Qué dijo a él?"

Topa barged in through the door excitedly at first,Arnoldo hesitantly following behind,he was thinking hard about what el Capitán proposed to him,his step quickened though and he took one knee in front of Francis,when he saw how distressed the young apprentice looked.

Topa bombarded them with questions,turning to Lila and squinting his eyes menacingly at her during the last one,the redheaded woman remained at a loss for words,gesticulating all over,opening and closing her mouth so Francis easily beat her up to it.

"No hay que preocuparse,no me dijo nada,és una excelente nueva tía,sólo...tropecé con esta silla,caí y me lastimé la pierna,pero sé que me quedaré bien pronto." Francis sniffed and lied through his uneven teeth to both twins,Topa saw right through it,Arnoldo believed him and helped him out the door,in search for Melody or anyone who could be more helpful.

"Lila....sé lo que pasó acá y no me gusta nada esa actitud,tenemos que hablar sobre eso.Francis y Carlos son família ahora y nosotros los queremos como son,no hay nada para cambiar en ellos."

"Topa,si escuchaseme por un ratito-"

"Oh,escuché demasiado,Carlos llorando porque insistes en separarlo de sus hermanos-"

"No son realmente sus hermanos y concordastes-"

"Y Francis llorando porque no aceptas que no puedes llarmarlo de Julia."

"¡Pero és su nombre!"

"¡No lo és!"

Topa and Lila were arguing fervently and didn't notice Natalio getting into the room and exploring around,he had started to pull at the Captain's jacket and smiled toothily up at the older man when the attention was finally on him.

"¿Permiso,Capitán,donde queda su cabina de control?"

Topa visibly relaxed and grinned back at the forgetful boy,affectionately petting his tall,messy hair.

¿Natalio,me acordastes? ¡Muy bien!"

"¿Quien és Natalio? Y no....és que estás usando un saco de Capitán,entonces...." the forgetful boy shrugged,the Captain chuckled,he loves Natalio,always has a blast talking to him,Topa sees the tall,lanky boy as very smart,talented and a great friend to the other kids despite being so olvidarizo.

"¡És por allá,Natalio! Vaya antes que ciertas personas te hagan llorar también."

* * *

"Permiso... ¿Chicos,están listos? ¿Ya tenemos quien será quien en nuestra Presentación de los Cazafantasmas en la escuela? Recuerden que hay sólo dos semanas para ensayar."

Francis slowly and quietly opened the door on the floor and entered the messy but not abandoned-looking attic he was supposed to meet his hermanos at,he was late to rehearsals as always,it takes time and effort to sneak away from Arnoldo.

"Sip,Franciscocho,Carlucho vá a ser Egon,Ricardito acá és Ray,yo obviamente soy Dr. Venkman-" Rolando started nonchalantly,spinning on an old swivel chair and winking at the older boy.

"Y vos sos Winston porque és el más responsable y aburrido." Carlos added flatly from the mattress on the floor he was sprawled in.

"Ah,no és verdaaad,sólo la parte de ser el más responsable y el más vieeejito..." Ricardo jumped from the sofa where he's been reading a Chapulín Colorado comic book to defend his hermano and ruffle his thick,curly hair.

Two weeks before the Captain's 'Big Visit' and the kids were about to start rehearsals for the Ghostbusters Play they were doing for school and they were almost sure Capitán Topa would watch them perform again (just like the last time when they did Big Time Rush).

Francis was sure Arnoldo wouldn't come....again (he doesn't really bother to invite the gran cocinero anymore) but the famous (and busy) Captain giving them this much attention is just as cool,he supposes.

"Cierto.... ¿Y ya pensaron en los otros...? ¿Janine? ¿Walter Peck? ¿Pegajoso? ¿El Hombre de Marshmellow? ¿...Dana?"

Francis hesitantly asked,he didn't want to bring up Dana,he could just feel she'd be a tough subject,mostly for the twins.He briefly wondered if Arnoldo may be needing him back at la cocina.Rolando,still in his relaxed manner,answered for them.

"Doris és Janine,Peck....estamos pensando,no soy enemigo de nadie....Florencio será Pegajoso,Dana és Harmony-"

"No lo creo,¡me dijo que Angie sería Dana! ¡Traicionero!"

"Ricardini-"

"¡Me dijo que no le gustaba Harmony más! ¡Mentiroso!"

"Apa."

"¡Chicos,por favor!"

Ricardo had fled to where Rolando was just standing from his chair,grabbing his twin by his watermelon t-shirt and shaking him,it had no real force to it,the rulo tierno wasn't really angry,he just looked deeply hurt and confused.Carlos cautiously got up from the worn down mattress,Francis was fruitlessly trying to separate them.

"¡Angie está ocupada con su própria Presentación! ¡No puede venir!" Rolando uselessly tried to explain,meticulously prying away Ricardo's delicate little hands.

"Si Dana és Harmony, yo soy Dr. Venkman."

"¡No! ¡No combinas en nada con él! Sos el tierno,sensíble,el _corazón_...¡Sos Ray!"

"¡Pero Ray no se queda con nadie! Sabes que aún me gusta a Harmony y la puso como su pareeeeja....¡És el peor hermano de todos!"

With that,Ricardo shoved both Rolando and Francis out of his way,again with some unintentional delicacy to it and stomped down the stairs while wiping away stubborn tears that insisted on falling when he was trying to look angry and menacing instead of resentful.

"¡Ricardito!"

"¡No me sigas!"

Rulo Rolando ran after him either way,leaving Carlos and Francis alone,staring awkwardly at anything but each other.

"Mi pareja és Doris y no veo el problema,soy un actor muy profesional." the red-haired drum player noted to Francis in his usual tone,which made the apprentice involuntarily chuckle.

"Estoy seguro que sí,Carlos,¿pero que haremos? No pueden seguir peleando así...1) Son hermanos y lo serán por siempre,chicas....se van y 2) ¡Capitán Topa vendrá ver a nosotros otra vez! ¡Hay que ensayar!"

Carlos loved to see the bright,gap-toothed smile and sparkly eyes Francis adorned when speaking about the Captain even though the rulo distinto knew something was missing there.

"¿Francis,notaste algo raro?"

"¿Qué algo?" Carlos walked to the old sofa Ricardo vacated and sat there,staring ahead,Francis followed and sat beside him.

"En los ultimos 3 años,desde cuando conoció a Arnoldo y nosotros,el Capitán he visto todas nuestras presentaciones medíocres y nos visitado siempre que tiene tiempo.Cuanto a Arnoldo...."

"Ay,Carlos,interagir con niños és el trabajo del Capitán,y vos sabes como és Arnoldo,és un gran cociner-" Francis smiled confidently.

"És sólo un sencillo cocinero deste pobre Orfanato." Carlos seemed to look intensely at a spot at the far wall.

"Y no tiene tiempo para tonterías como presentaciones de la escuela,contar historias para dormir y-" Francis' confident manner was starting to falter.

"Apa,¿te dijo eso? ¿Desta manera?" now the most sincere of the two turned briskly,intense deep blue focused on the assistant's unsure dark green orbs.

"Sí y supongo que él tiene razón...." the curly-haired boy couldn't take Carlos' gaze and looked down at his lap,fiddling with his nimble fingers.

Carlos nervously bit his bottom lip and with trembling fingers,turned Francis' chin up,forcing intense eye contact once again.

"Cuando los otros en la escuela te lastiman,te llaman de chica o te hacen llorar,¿a quien buscas por ayuda?"

Francis wished it took him more than two seconds to have a solid answer and....that it was a different one.

"....Ustedes." He finally said,sighing defeatedly.

"¿Cuando necesitas de ayuda con las tareas de ciencia,alguien para arreglar su despiertador o simplemente hablar sobre sus miedos,pesadillas y secretos?"

Carlos speaking for so long and his usual monotone intact while he seemed to stare into Francis' soul was legitimately frightening the older boy,he finally averted his eyes from Carlos,sighed deeply and said.

"Ustedes,por supuesto."

"¿Que Arnoldo te regaló de Cumpleaños _este_  ano?" now Carlos' flat tone had a hint of challenge to it,he knew the answer,it was known by everyone.

"Una Flor Blanca de las montañas nevadas,como hace todos los años.Ya tengo 7."

The young apprentice replied proudly,but his hermano's expression suggested that wasn't the way to go.

"Sé que és un regalo un poco raro y yo prefería juguetes,ropas o un kit de magia,pero estoy seguro que hay un significado y-"

"Francis." the rulo distinto's tone had actually become chilling.It was worse than when he disobeyed Arnoldo and the great chef did it.

"¿Estás seguro que vos quieres que _él_ sea su padre?"

"¡És Arnoldo! Por supuesto.... que sí..."

Francis once again started the sentence confidently but the huge grin faded fast.

"Bueno,entonces él debería empezar a actuar como uno.Ahora si me permites,tengo dos hermanos peleados para buscar."

Carlos got up and descended the stairs one step at a time,glancing back at Francis once to see that the older boy had heavily leaned his head against the couch,closing his eyes shut and letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

A few years ago it seemed like a dream to get adopted by _Arnoldo_ but lately Francis has been having his doubts,maybe the gran cocinero never really wanted to adopt him in the first place,maybe he wouldn't be a good father anyway.

But what then? The loyal assistant just turned 13,if Arnoldo doesn't want him or can't take care of him then who will?

He's been doing fine on his own so far, does he even need to be taken care of by now?

And what has gotten into Carlos? Francis isn't sure,maybe their siblings fighting and the possibility of Capitán Topa adopting them is really getting to him.

* * *

Rolando has been looking for Ricardo for hours,he's pretty sure he ran the entire building 3 times and a half,he had help from Melody,Carlos,Natalio,Francis,Angie,Doris and even Harmony,she hasn't seen him all day either,the rulo tierno just didn't want to be found.

Around 7pm they were all called for dinner,obviously everyone ran towards Arnoldo's great food but Rolando was hearing....something.A faint,muffled sound in the distance,could be his Ricardito or just an alien or a dinossaur.

Or it could be a dinossaur chasing Ricardo,in that case,Rolando ran faster towards the sound which seemed to come from everywhere,everyone knows the sweet rulo is terrified of them.

 _Tu sonrisa tambien es la mia_  
_Porque estar contigo es mi alegria_  
_Las historias son mas divertidas_  
_Si estamos juntos para vivirlas_

A slow,melancholic version of 'Porque Yo Te Quiero' played by an acoustic guitar echoed through the walls and the familiar,melodic,outright angelic voice singing it was unmistakably Rulo Ricardo's.

 _A tu lado voy, para ti yo estoy_  
_Porque yo siento lo que estas sintiendo_  
_A tu lado voy, para ti yo estoy_  
_A cada momento_  
_Porque yo te quiero_

It was an unspoken thing between the trillizos,Francis and their friends but everyone could see (and hear) from miles away that Ricardo was undoubtedly the most talented of them all.He deserves the world and doesn't really know it.Rolando's pride wouldn't let him tell.

 _Nada, nada es mas hermoso_  
_Que mirar el brillo de tus ojos_  
_Hoy vengo a regarlate mi corazon, mi arte_  
_Es lo mas grande, que te puedo dar_

Particularly to Rolando,his favorite part of any day is when he gets to hear Ricardo singing by himself,it brightens the rest of his week,he's just that lucky to have Ricardo as his identical hermano,even if he's not as handsome as Rolando,he's the most adorable and that's enough.

 _Tu sonrisa tambien es la mia_  
_Porque estar contigo es mi alegria_  
_Las historias son mas divertidas_  
_Si estamos juntos para vivirlas_

Where the hell is this boy? Rolando has opened every door on his way and the sound didn't seem to get closer,until he ran again past their 'Music Room' where all their instruments are usually at.

Maybe now Ricardo wanted to be found.

 _A tu lado voy, para ti yo estoy_  
_Porque yo siento lo que estas sintiendo_  
_A tu lado voy, para ti yo estoy_  
_A cada momento_  
_Porque yo te quiero_

Rolando opened the large door andthey sang the last part together.

Ricardo looked miserable,his face and neck completely red,bloodshot big doe eyes which still had tears streaming down,when he heard Rolando's voice and looked up,in a matter of nanoseconds he threw the guitar aside,flew towards his raven-haired twin and hugged him impossibly tight,the 'guapo' of the two responded his sibling's actions immediately,accordingly,softly petting the sensitive rulo's short hair in the process.

"¡Odiiio pelear con vos! ¡Nunca parece cierto!"

"Lo sé,Ricardín....Yo también.Además a mi ni me gusta Harmony más,no és asííí de chula o por lo menos no el suficiente pa' pelear con vos."

"Creo que estoy empezando a concordaaar con vos." Ricardo took his head off the crook of Rolando's neck and looked directly at eyes identical to his own,except they expressed disbelief.

".....¿En serio?...."

"¡Sííí! Y también la ví besando a varios otros chicos como hizo a mí,¡eeew! ¡Y yo pensé que Arnoldo besando a Francis tenía sido la cosa más asquerosa que he visto en mi vida!" Both shuddered involuntarily.

Ricardo was rambling on,Rolando was nodding and grinning prettily while keeping his hands around his brother's waist,they were back to normal.

"Hablando de Arnoldete...¿no estás con hambre? Deberíamos ver si restó algo de la cena....un pancito..."

Ricardo's eyes sparkled and he jumped from his sibling's hold,heading excitedly for the door.

"¡És verdad! .... Espera..... ¿Si no te gusta Harmony más,te gusta quien? Tuvo aquella vez en que te vimos besando a Francis....¿entonces te gusta a él? Dijo eso porque....estoy caaaasi cierto que eso debería ser un poco extraño ya que Carlos le gusta a Francis desde,tipo,siempre y-"

Does Ricardo need to breath like ever? Rolando rolled his eyes good-naturedly and calmly interrupted the rulo hablador,pale hands now holding onto frail shoulders,Ricardo's back leaned against the still closed door.

"Espero que creas en mi,Ricardicho,cuando te dijo que mi situación és extraña no porque a mi me gusta la misma persona que mis hermanos,és mucho peor."

Ricardo looked a little bit nervous and scared,like if for a second he just didn't know anything anymore about the pretty boy in front of him,who looked exactly like a mirrored version of himself but with a few moles and dimples.

They made Rolando look so charming.

Ricardo's full,delicate lips looked so kissable,but they hesitantly spoke.

"¿Que...quieres decir?"

"¿Ya pensastes que talvez al Dr. Venkman le gustaba Ray todo ese tiempo?"

Ricardo looked confused and lost at first,but Rolando saw up close his twin's eyes widening and his mouth opening in a gasp of realization.

Rolando doesn't miss an oportunity when he has one,his lips went instinctively for Ricardo's own and he stole a sweet kiss from his twin,Arnoldo's way.

Rolando found also sweet how shy the rulo tierno looked after it was over.

"Sos un excelente besador,no sé porque no busqué a vos primero."

Rolando winked and kissed his hermano's cheek,only making the sensitive boy blush harder.

"....Confeso que me quedé un poco celoso el día en que besaste a Francis...."

" _¿_ Y como piensas que yo me quedé viendo a Harmony y vos?"

After at least 30 seconds of awkward kid smiles and genuine loving stares ans stolen kisses,Rolando broke the comfortable silence.

"Sigo con hambre,realmente deberíamos ir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't find the lyrics to Arnoldo's song anywhere so I took them from a random episode... which... is complicated since they always change slightly from one episode to the other.  
> This song would obviously be in one of these stories at some point,so picturing him singing while training a Mini Francis is the cutest way to do it.  
> 'Porque Yo Te Quiero' should have been a slow song.


	3. ¿Y cuanto és mucho? (La Flor Blanca y El Frasco de Dulces)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE JANUARY 16 2019  
> All these chapters have been revised.
> 
> Ratatouille is the true ultimate classic,it had furry,food,puppetry and slight bestiality,it had it all.  
> I gotta admit I took Carlos/Francis as more of a challenge when I realized they're close friends irl,I still just can't disconnect Carlos from Topa or Arnoldo from Francis though.  
> I didn't know Doris is supposed to like Natalio,he's her Príncipe Azul,Capitán Jean-Phillippe etc but I still like him better with Melody and....she belongs with Josefina.  
> I have no real opinion on Josefina and Harmony,they're just kinda there.  
> But I do love Josefina's new outfit, it's the best out of everyone.

_"¿Cuanto le gustó?" Arnoldo's mom had a challenging twinge to her eyes._  
  
_"...Mucho." aprehensively replied a 6 year old Arnoldo._  
  
_"¿Y cuanto és mucho?" she went on,not trusting his tone._  
  
_".....Mucho,mucho,muuucho... " the young to-be cook tried for a more convincing tone and smile,trying to scape the blonde woman's scrutinizing gaze._  
  
_"¿Entonces le encantó?" The older woman did look like she was getting convinced by it,if only a little bit._  
  
_"Sí,sí...." the chubby boy nodded,smiling cheekily._  
  
_"¿Cuanto le encantó?"_  
  
_".....Me encantó mucho,mamma...." with a satisfied grin,she let the boy go back to running around the huge garden of Flores Blancas in the middle of the snow._

Doña Nunciatina had just come back from her trip to Argentina for Francis' 13th Birthday,Arnoldo hadn't really invited her for his own birthdays for awhile now but there was always a card or letter in the mail when the young apprentice's birthday was coming up,the boy was clearly very special to her Arnoldo and she loved the kid just as much,her longtime husband Enzo had grown fond of him also.

Arnoldo talks to them about Francis frequently and she'd already seen him a considerable amount of times,she's pretty certain he's not a boy and is actually named Julia Francisca,but if Arnoldo doesn't question it,why should she? In her mind,it doesn't really matter since  _the boy_ 's a cute little thing,not to mention a big hardworker and and even bigger sweetheart so he's treated as close family by all of them.

She understands the feeling,Arnoldo was,technically never her own,but she raised him like he was and nothing less,when she brought him to Italy,he already had two older siblings to meet there: Rocco and Rebecca,also she babysat her nephew Giuseppe so often,he might as well have been her son too.

Arnoldo still ended up with most of her traits and the family's love for cooking,Francis seems to be following their footsteps as far as she knew,he fits right in.

It made her miss the days when Arnoldo was a little kid,around the age Francis had when the now gran cocinero first presented the boy to her.She was looking at an old photo album,there there was a dusty picture of 6 year old Arnoldo holding a white flower in his tubby little hands,round,red little face scrunched in confusion and deep thought,thick scarf and beanie adorning him,it was cold at the Snowy Mountains that time of the year,the boy looked unhappy but adorable.

That same birthday,Enzo had given him a beautiful,blue ice cream van toy that played music,little Arnoldo just couldn't understand why his mamma would go out of her way to give him something so boring,until he realized he could eat the white flowers and make dishes with them.

La mamá de Arnoldo shook her head in disapproval,that wasn't the point,those flowers are eternal,they don't need water,they last forever,they never die,you're supposed to keep them.

She hopes someday he realizes that.

* * *

"¿Entonces para qué las hacen tan ricas y sabrosas si no son de comer,eh Francis?" Arnoldo laughed loudly,pushing his teen apprentice to do the same,Francis just nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"No.... sé,señor,pero me encanta que me tenga finalmente explicado todo,gracias."

"No hay de queso,sólo de papa." The older man chuckled and Francis had a blank expression on his face.

"¿Cha....parrón Bonaparte...?" the camarero's face remained blank.

"Ay,olvidalo,siempre lo vía con mi primo Giuseppe en Italia pero su risa era muy molesta,en realidad me recuerda a Carlos."

Francis did give a small grin at that.

Arnoldo had taken his apprentice to a 'casual walk' at the park near the orphanage and bought them both helados de frutilla.The young camarero found it all very suspiscious at first but now he was just happy to chat with Arnoldo like this,he felt like he would finally get to really know the man he looked up to for so long.

His father.

* * *

_Any kind,any kind,any kind of guy you want_

_You decide,it's alright_

_I will be there_

"¿Chicos,que están haciendo? ¿Necesitan ayuda?" Melody entered the orphanage's old,half-abandoned theater to find Francis y Los Rulos rehearsing for their next school presentation.

"¡Melodita,hay que bueno que estás acá!" The 'Rulo Guapo' ran over to her.

"¿Por que,Rulo Rolando? ¿Necesitan algo?"

"¡Sí,és perfecta pa' ser nuestra Kelly!"

"¿Kelly,quien és esa?" the azafata had a confused expression on her pretty features,Francis answered instead of Rolando.

"Kelly de Big Time Rush.Carlos és Kendall,Ricardo és Carlos,Rolando és James y yo soy Logan."

"Arnoldini sería el Gustavo perfecto pero Franciscocho no le quiere llamar." the dimpled rulo not so subtlely poked the curly-haired boy at his sides.

"¡Ya te lo dije,Rulo Rolando,que Arnoldo no le vá a aceptar!"

"¡Pero ni le preguntaste!"

"¡Porque no és necesario,ya sé su respuesta,és un gran no!"

"¡Chicos,sin pelear!"

Melody carefully pulled the boy's away from each other.Carlos,Ricardo and Natalio who were watching from afar had gotten closer.

"Te desafío a hacer que Arnoldete sea nuestro Gustavo en la presentación."

Rolando said in a low tone,narrowing his challenging dark brown eyes at the older boy's warmer,nervous orbs.

"¿Y si yo no lograrlo....?" Francis replied in a trembling voice,grasping at the long sleeves of his casual blue shirt.

Rolando bit his bottom lip,thoughtful,looking ahead at his brothers.

"No podrás participar." Carlos said in his usual tone,Ricardo gasped.

"¡Pero él ya no pudo año pasado! ¡No és juuusto!" Ricardo protested.

Last year,Arnoldo had taken Francis to his childhood home to meet his large family in Italy and visit el Desierto de Sal,the curly-haired apprentice loved it and cherishes forever great memories from that trip but he missed his hermanos' presentation,since they were only three,they did the Jonas Brothers.

Francis inhaled sharply,tugging at his sleeves harder,Arnoldo would never,he doesn't even know the preteen is here,he thinks Francis is doing actual homework,on paper and such.

"...Lo siento,Rulos,pero temo que no podré hacerlo." Francis tried for a firm,determined tone,but didn't look at anyone in particular.

"Entonces estás fuera." was Rolando's cold reply and now everyone,including Melody gasped.

"...Lo que pensamos és que....cómo Arnoldo te quiere muchíííísimo,lo haría todo por vos,entonces si le preguntas con calma,cariiiño y esas cosas,por supuesto lo hará..."

Ricardo tried to lighten the situation and it seemed to be working,since Francis had a glint to his eyes which indicated he was inclined to change his mind.

"....No sé..." the responsible boy had a small,hopeful smile at the corner of his lips.Perhaps Arnoldo _would_  do it for him.

"Vaya,Francis.Estamos todos confiantes que Arnoldo lo hará por vos." Melody gave her own word of encouragement followed by a big,toothy grin.

"Ay,esta bien,me voy.Pero ya les digo que no conocen a Arnoldo como yo."

"¿Quien és Arnoldo? Siempre pensé que fuiste vos."

"No,Natalio,yo soy Francis.Arnoldo és el gran cocinero del Orfanato." Francis replied patiently to the tall preteen,smiling warmly up at him.

"Ah....bueno.¿Puedes decirme,por favor,donde queda la Cabina de Control del Capitán?

Everyone shook their heads and sighed hopelessly,saying in unison.

"És por allá,Natalio." there was actually no Cabina de Control at the Orphanage,of course.

* * *

It went as well as Francis expected,which means...not at all.

Once Francis told Arnoldo the character was a loud,demanding,stubborn,dramatic,fat know-it-all boss (well,he didn't use THOSE words,but the large hat still fit anyway) the gran cocinero went on a rampage,forbidding him from acting in the play,doing any future projects of the sort and alsoforbade him from being friends/ever seeing Los Rulos again.They're awful,awful influences,they distract Francis too much from his duties at his Cocina.

The black haired preteen was devastated.

He isn't sure why,he'd be out of the play either way.

Still at the back of his mind there was that 000000000000000000000000,1% chance that Arnoldo could,for once,understand his love for singing,dancing and acting and do it for him.

It ain't happening any time soon,he hates it but he'll have to keep on doing it against the great chef's wishes,like it always seems to be.He wasn't crying anymore,but the salty water still remained prickling at the corners of his ever expressive eyes,despite his friends' best efforts.

At the moment he was at the far back of the old Theater,stuffing his face with cupcakes,donuts and brownies (everything Arnoldo would be against),alongside Natalio,who was blowing bubbles that surrounded them all around,and Doris who had snuck in those sweets from the Bakery across the street (where they usually get their 'sugar fuel' from).

Doris had started their conversation saying the Rulos aren't a big deal anyway and inviting Francis to her group with Josefina,Harmony and Angie,but now she was just babbling on about how silly she had been during the days when Harmony just came in and she thought Melody's baby sister would steal Josefina away from her.

A distant sound of drums played by Carlos startled the trio in the back,Natalio letting fall to the floor the bubble blower he's been playing with,Josefina's gift.

Ricardo testing an old acoustic guitar onstage was next,apparently they were going to start rehearsing,Francis got up to leave,he was as mad at them as he was with Arnoldo.Doris and Natalio were curious though so they walked slowly but eagerly to the front seats.

By seeing his friend's piqued interest in what the triplets might be planning,Francis sighed deeply and followed them.Rolando tested the mic,taking it off the stool and Rulo Ricardo started playing a rhythm that wasn't familiar to Francis or the others listening.

When did they make a new song? 

Francis would know if/when they did.....right?

Rolando started descending the stairs singing,mic in hands,smug smile showing off his charming dimples,tunnel vision on one sweet curly-haired preteen standing at the front seats,looking like he didn't want to be there.

_Cuando saco mi guitarra y me pongo a cantar_

_Ninguno de mis hermanos me puede faltar_

Rolando took Francis' hand with his free one,squeezing it affectionately,never breaking eye contact,pulling him onstage in the direction of his keyboards,which seemed to appear magically by Carlos' side.

_Me sumó con el bajo y comienzo a tocar_

_Seguro que ahora Carlos esta por empezar_

In a swift,smooth motion both siblings got their instruments when Carlos started 'singing' his part,deep blue eyes gazing warmly at the camarero now beside him,who smiled back shyly.

_Sin ritmo no hay música, no se puede cantar, no se puede bailar_

_Sigue el ritmo y la música, tu cuerpo se moverá, lo vas a disfrutar_

Francis snickered quite shamelessly at Carlos' terrible offkey singing,Carlos only shrugged and winked.So charming.

_Sólo falta algo para que suene mejor_

_Que cantes con nosotros esta canción_

Rolando nudged his older hermano until he stopped staring at Carlos and noticed the papers with the lyrics and notes for him to sing and play along,right in time for the hook.

_Oh oh oh oh oh canta con nosotros_

_Que nos oigan todos oh oh oh_

_Canta con nosotros ho-o-oy_

This is awesome,Francis almost forgot how amazing it feels to sing and play like this,with Los Rulos onstage,even if it's for an audience of tw- enty people?! When did they all get here?! And where's Doris? .... Oh.

_Y ahora que estamos todos juntos ya verás como sube la energía y saltas sin parar_

_Primero tu cabeza y tus brazos moverás y cuando menos te des cuenta bailando ya estarás_

All the kids were jumping and dancing along,and so was Francis,who was given the next bridge,winking at Rolando,the apprentice took his mic from it's stool and got in front of the stage.Carlos gave the both of them his seemingly forceful but actually pure and genuine huge grin.

_Sin ritmo no hay música, no se puede cantar, no se puede bailar_

_Sigue el ritmo y la música, tu cuerpo se moverá, lo vas a disfrutar_

At that point,Melody,Capitán Topa _and_  Arnoldo came in,the kind captain and the helpful azafata smiling bright and clapping along.The kids up at the stage were awestruck moreso than the ones at the audience.

Arnoldo stayed behind the large door at the empty corridor,out of sight but he still could see and hear everything and get to an important conclusion that deep down he always knew.

"Francis és muy talentoso." 

_Oh oh oh oh oh canta con nosotros_

_Que nos oigan todos oh oh oh_

_Canta con nosotros ho-o-oy_

_Ho-o-oy_

_Canta con nosotros ho-o-oy...._

The song was over,everyone cheered,the triplets onstage left their instruments and engulfed Francis in a tight,warm group hug.The preteen assistant was right about preserving those remaining tears for a better occasion,right now.

The day would only get better since el Capitán would still tell them how amazing they played today and how proud he was of all of them.

If only Arnoldo.....

* * *

_A cook makes,a thief takes._

_You are not a thief._

Los Rulos invited Francis to watch what they assume it's his favorite movie,as another part of their apology,Ratatouille (it's not,it's actually Grease,but he loves this movie too and appreciates the effort either way).

_\- But I am hungry...._

_\- Food will come,Remy._ _Food always comes to those who love to cook._

"¿Esa película otra vez,eh? Todos saben lo que Linguini realmente necesitaba era un Arnoldo.No un ratón o una novia,¡Un Arnoldo! Seguro que no haría ninguna destas tonterías en la cocina si tuviste a yo como Mentor y Inspiración."

The gran cocinero passed by the Cafeteria where the 7 kids had gathered to watch the movie and eat popcorn.Arnoldo huffed and puffed when he saw which movie it was and ran past them,shuddering,not before glancing briefly at Francis,who pretended not to notice,they hadn't spoken a word to each other that wasn't work related in days.

"Su Arnoldo está muerto." said Carlos,giving his poor pochoclos a break for once.

"¿Qué?" Arnoldo's dark eyes widened,he'd seen the kids watching the film many times,but this was new,he just hadn't paid enough attention.

"Ahem,lo que....Carlito quiere decir és que Gusteau,su...papá,su Arnoldo se morrió antes que Linguini pudiste conocerlo,entonces....." Rulo Rolando trailed off rather awkwardly.

"Oh,así espero que estés muy contento que su Arnoldo sigue vivo y con mucha salud,¿verdad Francis?"

Arnoldo walked all over the cafeteria to where Francis was sitting on the floor eating candy corn,now disturbing the vision of half the kids watching TV.The great cook paid them no mind,ruffled Francis' thick,curly but well-groomed locks and smiled affectionately down at him,Francis looked away,biting hard on his bottom lip,trying to suppress the huge,gap-toothed grin he wanted to give back.

He has to control himself,he's still mad at Arnoldo due to the huge argument they had a few days ago.

The brunet cook sighed wearily and gave in to the other kids' protests for him to quit hogging the TV,he's not transparent.All that concerned Arnoldo at that moment though is that Francis wouldn't look him in the eyes and even has been avoiding the man's general direction any chance he can.

What has he done wrong?! 

_"Estás terminantemente prohibido de cantar y bailar o hacer todas estas tonterías que hace con Los Rulos y....¿Sabes que más? No podrás hablar o jugar,ni siquiera llegar cerca de ellos,entendido? ¡Son pésimas influencias y sólo te hacen perder precioso tiempo en la cocina!" Arnoldo yelled at a revolted and teary-eyed Francis._

_"¡No és justo!" the black haired 12-yer-old angrily stormed from the kitchen._

_"Algún día habería de aprender que la vida no és justa..." the older cocinero huffed and went back to chopping his potatoes._

....Oh

"Ay,okay,me voy.Ni me gusta esta película,¡sólo la parte en que los ratones invaden la Cocina ya me dá pesadillas por una semana!" the great cook proclaimed to everyone who bothered to hear.

Next thing the man did was take one knee in front of his loyal assistant,cup one of the kid's cheeks and whisper in his ear.

"Ganaste,puedes participar de la presentación,no hacerlo sería un desperdicio de talento.Te quiero mucho y espero que puedas perdonarme." the cook got up slowly,Francis didn't feel like hiding the charming,huge grin that reached his sparkly dark olive eyes anymore,their gaze lingered on each other for what felt like ages but probably only lasted a few seconds.

Once Arnoldo left (taking the candy corn with him),Rulo Ricardo tentatively asked.

"¿Ratatouille no debería ser el Arnoldo de Linguini ahora? Ya que....tecnicameeente és su nuevo Chef y-"

"Ratatouille és el plato,no el ratón,Rulo Ricardo." Francis replied politely,grinning cheekily but not in a snooty way to his tierno hermano.

"¿En serio? Yo pensé que era sólo el nombre de la película." Natalio needlessly raised his long,thin hand,the others chose to dismiss him for now and keep watching the movie....until Rulo Ricardo blurted out.

 "Te extrañamos muchííísimo año pasado,Francis."

Everyone stared awkwardly at the sensitive rulo except Francis whose only had his eyes widened and his mouth gaping slightly.

"És verdad,hasta los Jonas Brothers tienen un cuarto hermano." everyone laughed at Carlos' flat remark,Francis shook his head and grinned to himself.

He would be okay,they all would.

* * *

"No puedo,lo siento pero estoy demasiado tristoso para hacerlo,van sin mí,sigan sigan."

Carlos waved his brothers off,costume on,seemingly emotionless expression framing his handsome features.Voice flat and vacant eyes as always but the other Rulos (plus Francis) could always tell Carlos' moods.

They were backstage at the School's large Auditorium,less than 15 minutes until their Play.

"¿Pero que pasó,Carlucho?" Rolando queried worriedly.

"No podemos seguir sin vos,no será lo miiismo." Ricardo pleaded.

"Perdí a mi Frasco de Dulces,no lo encuentro en ningun hogar,sin él no podré hacerlo,voy a llorar...."

"¡No no no no,Carlos! Todavía tenemos tiempo,vamos a buscar por el frasco,¿verdad chicos?"

The Rulo Distinto's bright blue eyes looked colder,emptier and more hollow each second,it was scaring Francis who jumped to the red-haired rulo's side,pale hands on the taller boy's thin shoulders,trying to keep Carlos from an imminent meltdown.

Rolando and Ricardo nodded awkwardly and left looking for el Frasco,they could swear it was here a minute ago,Francis moved away from Carlos slowly,their gazes lingering.Francis' was frightened,Carlos' was deeply desolated.

Before the curly-haired preteen could leave the rulo distinto's sight,Carlos grabbed Francis by the forearms in an impossibly tight hold,making the shorter of the two freeze in place,he had no choice but to stare ahead.

"Ayudame,por favor,Francis." Carlos pleaded,a hint of worry and desperation on his otherwise vacant stare.

"...Soy un simple camarero,Carlos,no soy bueno buscando cosas pero haré todo lo posible y un poco más,no te preocupes."

"Confío en vos."

With that,Carlos loosened his grip abruptly,Francis nodded shakenly and ran from the room.

* * *

"¿Natalio,adonde encontraste esto? Ese tanto de dulces no és bueno para vos,damelo."

"No,és mío,yo lo encontré primero."

"Pero,Natalio..."

Capitán Topa tried his best puppydog face: big doe eyes,bottom lip out,slouched cheeks,to try and convince Natalio,it usually works on most kids,especially Francis,but the forgetful kid is an interesting case.

"¡És el Frasco de Carlos! No vas a presentarse sin él!" The loyal camarero came running in breathless.Topa was glad the boy's rulos were intact in his head,the other kids were considering cutting it or straightening it to fit the character better,the kind captain is glad they backed down on this decision.

He ordered Francis to find a guitar to tune or anything to fix (taking Natalio with him) while the violet clad captain went to the makeshift dressing room where a hyperventilating Carlos desperately ran to the brunet man's arms.

When Topa first voiced his intention of adopting a kid from this Orphanage,he was told about the 'Special Ones',the ones who ended up left out because no parent wanted to deal with them and very few kids wanted to befriend them,most times it only worked to bring those kids closer together,thankfully.

Natalio,Carlos and Francis were up in that list.Natalio and his short memory,Carlos and his heavy autistic 'tendencies' ,Francis and his....what did he have? El Capitán didn't really get it until Arnoldo told him the story of how he first met Francis as a miserable Ballerina clad 5-year-old.

2019 and people still can't deal with others different than them.

Topa instructed the young drummer to breath in and out slowly,then he held the slim preteen tight to his chest and brushed his straight red hair soothingly,Carlos looked 'emotionless' all the way through,but right now he was the happiest boy alive,in a few minutes,he looked like he could speak again.

"No te preocupes,Natalio estaba con tu frasco,Francis irá traerlo,ahora hay que respirar y decir al Capitán Topa que pasó,¿okay?" Carlos nodded and pulled away slightly,intense stare into the brunet man's soul.

"Francis....fue muy difícil para él estar en esta Presentación hoy.Arnoldo sigue siendo muy...."

"¿Enojón?"

"No."

"¿Empecinado?"

Carlos shook his head once and said.

"Sensíble,tuve que encontrarnos escondido por muchos días,és un milagro tan grande estar aquí como és a usted estar aquí."

Captain Topa's heart went out to Francis,the brunet man really needed to take some time to talk to his twin about this.Carlos continued speaking though still very visibly anxious.

"Entonces iba a darle mi frasco de dulces cómo regalo,és lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él pero ya no está....." Carlos started trembling terribly,holding his own thin arms around himself when Francis' sweet childlike voice echoed through the room.

The teen apprentice with the frasco in his hands,Ricardo,Rolando and Natalio with a fixed watergun each right behind him.

"¡Carlos,aquí está el frasco y en la hora cierta también!" Francis grinned proudly,sticking his hands out for Carlos to take,Rolando assumed an heroic pose,Ricardo and Natalio were messing with their waterguns.

"Gracias.És para vos,toma."

The taller trillizo held the object in his hands for half a second before giving it back to a very puzzled-looking Francis,who took it rather awkwardly.

"Gracias,Carlos,pero-"

"¡CUIDADO!" a wide-eyed Capitán Topa yelled nanoseconds before Natalio and Ricardo covered Francis and Carlos in water from head to toe,the rulo tierno and the taller teen couldn't help but laugh out loud,their remaining hermanos smiled widely before breaking in laughter themselves.

"¡Vamos,no pueden tardarse.Deseo a todos buena suerte!" said Topa,rushing them out the room.

They all ran out the door,minus Francis,who thought better of it and turned back to the older Captain,once well-groomed rulos now wet and sticking all over his forehead.

"¿Viste a Arnoldo? ... ¿Sabes si él viene? Porque yo no lo ví y me dijo que vendría si tuviera tiempo y..." head down,frasco still clutched in his hands,gaze fixed on one special spot on the floor.The brunet man put his hand on the boy's thin shoulder,making him look up.

"No,Francis.No lo ví todo el día,lo siento,pero estoy seguro que a él le gustaría mucho estar aquí para verte." Topa tried to assure the boy even though the kind captain himself wasn't sure of anything.

Francis only nodded numbly and ran after the others.He'd be using his time better by wondering why Carlos was so desperate for el frasco si el rulo distinto was only gonna give it to him.

.... Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dreading 'Flor de Bievenida' like it would physically hurt me and it did.  
> Turns out Inés ignored and dismissed Francis completely just like last time.  
> Also,Francis said he's never been on a date before,which means Arnoldo's been doing his job very badly.  
> What matters is that I saw 'Ristorantino Express' also and Nunciatina is a sweetheart who loves Francis,so it's okay.  
> I'm aware 'Que Sí, Que No' it's a very important episode Arnoldo/Francis-wise but I found very little about it online,I don't know when I'll have the chance to watch it,I hope they don't kill each other at the end.


End file.
